Kimi Contego
Kimi Contego is the future daughter of Varos the Wolf and Alex the Devilechidna. A quiet, yet sweet little girl, Kimi is a six (and a half, as she would insist) year old girl just starting school. Labeled as intellectually gifted at an early age, Kimi displayed great aptitude at reading, drawing, and dancing. Her shyness keeps her from being overly social, but she still has a fair share of friends, namely Taryn Morgan and Gin Evensel. Background Alex, age 20, had unknowingly discovered that she was to be a mother. Her husband, Varos, was quite overjoyed by the feeling of fatherhood. Alex, with a petty dislike for children, wasn't exactly thrilled, but kept that to herself, knowing how excited Varos was. Throughout her pregnancy, she was prone to feeling dull and of carelessness. She disliked the way people thought she was helpless because she was carrying a baby, and further pushed herself to do things. Her schedule had been changed drastically, from her eating habits to her sleeping habits. Varos soon began to realize how entirely irritable and surly she'd grown as she progressed, and wondered if they would be able to handle a child or put it up for adoption. Alex had not fully-developed a maternal bond, seeing as she was taken away from her own mother. As it grew closer to the time, she was at a prepared state, expecting the sensation at any given moment. The time had come and she was prepared for what would happen. After researching, she'd discovered that a spinal anesthetic could be given to her, allowing her less labor pain. However, an anesthesiologist was not clocked in, thus Alex had to go through with natural childbirth. The pains she felt were not caused by anxiety or fear, but from the impending strength of the bond the fetus had begun to express. In attempts to end the pain as quickly as possible, Alex tried pressing herself on, almost breaking her pelvic bone in the process. She'd passed out shortly afterward. When she awoke, she was able to hold her newborn little girl, though she still felt no immediate maternal bond. Alex delved into a mild case of post-traumatic stress. Varos promised to help her through this, and they agreed on naming their little girl, Kimi. After caring for Kimi at home for so long, she'd noticed that Kimi kept crying to a minimum as soon as Alex came in the room and really was not fussy. Kimi, while still a fetus inside Alex, had begun to recognize Alex's emotions and began to understand what was bothering her, thus allowing her to be somewhat emotionally compatible with her mother. She didn't understand the feelings Alex felt, but knew that they meant something and in turn, tried to comprehend that as well as she could. At 6 years old, Kimi is Alex's dream child. She loves Kimi with all of her heart, expecting no less from her wonderful little angel. Varos too was happy at the connection that had formed of his wife and his daughter. They were at a completion as a whole. Personality With such a vibrant imagination and tranquil personality, Kimi makes for a blessed angel. Most 6 year olds tend be loud, hyperactive, looking to get into things, and always social with anybody, but Kimi does not believe such things. Kimi tends to be on the shy side, and only opens up to people she feels she's comfortable with. Rather reserved, Kimi has a small group of friends, and isn't very good when it comes to social means, but that doesn't bother her. Described as "hide behind Mommy's leg" kind of girl, she is indeed, Alex's little angel. She seems to be a vision of what Alex looks for in children, but often worries because of her own insecurity, that Kimi will not manage well as she reaches maturity. They have a good mother-daughter relationship however, and Kimi's sweet personality, tends to bring out a more feminine side in Alex. Varos, Kimi's father, loves her to no end. Varos has slight difficulties when it comes to parenting, being that he's still learning modern commodities, but Kimi is usually on her best behavior, thus no problem for him. When Kimi is with people she's comfortable with, she becomes silly and often curious, mostly to make up for her time that she spent in silence. When angered, Kimi takes on a cold approach, holding her anger inside until it dare be released. Her intense emotions feed into her soon to be known power. Powers Kimi, like her mother, possesses the power of Gaiakinesis which allows her to manipulate several aspects of nature. However, unlike her mother, Kimi only possesses half of the power's potential; the 'graceful' side of Gaiakinesis (as opposed to the brute side). Kimi's powers were discovered when she was an infant, though she was not totally aware of them until about 5 years of age. Despite being aware of them, it took the help of her mother and her pyrokinetic friend Taryn to learn to actually use her powers at will. Kimi's graceful powers allow her to grow vines, flowers, and other plants, as well as lift small rocks. She can also remove impurities from a section of air, and can manipulate magnetism in the planet's crust to levitate to a set height, usually 10 feet above ground. Quotes "My favorite movie is 'Swan Lake'. There was a movie called 'Black Swan', but Mommy won't let me watch it for some reason." Trivia *Kimi's hair is really long, in fact, it tends to reach her calves in length. *Kimi messes with Varos because his hair is so long(she inherits his hair length), leading him to cut it often. *Kimi has a thing for fairy folklore, but she does not believe in princess fairytales. *She often 'corrects' people when they use profanity. *Kimi loves to sleep; she's a heavy-sleeper when it comes to waking her up. However, she has acute cases of insomnia at times. *She believes butterflies are faeries that disguise themselves as insects in the world *Kimi's middle name, Amiterre, is loosely translated in french as "friend earth". Category:Characters